intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Torbin
This Silver Gas Giant is the beauty and heart of the Corporate Sector -A basic description of Torbin. Torbin is a silver gas giant in the Torbin System located at the far western edge of the Republic Territory. Its famous cause its sector, borders the Thanarian Union and is also famous cause it was the stepping stone to the Republic's original expansion into the Whirlpool. Colonization Much to what the Corporates that run the Corporate Trade Route and Space want people to believe, Torbin's history is actually dating back sometime after 900 GRS thanks to a trader wanting to be remembered in the galaxy, that trader was Jessop Godfrey. Godfrey's Exploration Godfrey's passion to explore the stars west of the Republic's territory was his dream, he was an avid explorer and trader. In hopes of expanding his trading buisness to the stars, Godfrey left his homeworld in 900 GRS to the Western Edge of the Whirlpool. After spending 5 years in cyrosleep, Godfrey's starship, the ' ''Alyssa IV ' arrived over the planet of Torbin. To Godfrey, he was amazed on how beautiful the planet was, as many say Torbin was a polished silver ball that floated around its parent star. Godfrey began to scan the planet for anything that showed habitation, and much to his astonishment, there was life... INSIDE the planet's mantle as if the winds slowed down enough inside its mantle to form a habitable zone. The avid explorer decided to enter the planet to see all variety of life all over the mantle, more importantly the Cellyos creatures. Cellyos these whale-like bat creatures were massive about the average size of a corvette cruiser, flew around the gas-giant's mantle eating variety of plantlife that managed to develop on the planet. However what Cellyos produce in their excess is the galaxy's most used Hyperdrive fuel, called Cellyon Fuel. It was through Godfrey's discovery of this fuel is what put Torbin on the Galactic Map. The Corporate Capital Sometime during the '' '''Torbin Gold Rush' '' Major Corporations such as the now famous Torbinii Industries, which at the time was Corresti, rushed to the massive expansion of the Torbin Land to get a piece of the profit. By 1000 GRS, with the expansion of Torbin now limited and the hunting of Cellyos now becoming a major sport not just for the fuel but for other uses, Torbinii Industries became the seat of power in the Republic's Corporate sector. However with the rise of Fornaxxel Corporation in the late 1025 GRS, the battle over Torbin's economy would soon come to a climax when the amount of Cellyos was becoming endangered, while Fornaxxel didn't care aslong they got a profit, Torbinii along with several activists groups began a series of protests to the Republic Capital which at the time was Centennial City. Thanks to a series of petitions, and protests what became as the Cellyonii Conservation the Galactic Republic passed its Endangered Protections Acts, which protected species that were being hunted for sport, including the Cellyos. Realizing that their efforts in the Corporate Sector was falling and failing, Fornaxxel fled back to the Core, while Torbinii flourished under the now thriving Cellyosii. Category:Republic Category:Planets